Слабость
by Sonea Veritas
Summary: В  Новолунии  Эдвард ушёл навсегда. Прошли годы. У Беллы другой мужчина и новая жизнь, в которой нет места прошлому… и только раз в году она позволяет воспоминаниям взять над собой верх. Songfic


**Дисклеймер:** все образы принадлежат Стефани Майер.

**Саммари:** В «Новолунии» Эдвард ушёл навсегда. Прошли годы. У Беллы другой мужчина и новая жизнь, в которой нет места прошлому… и только раз в году она позволяет воспоминаниям взять над собой верх.

* * *

><p><em><strong>СЛАБОСТЬ<strong>_

Within Temptation - Pale

_Если даже любовь несёт с собой разлуку, одиночество, _

_печаль – всё равно она стоит той цены, которую мы за неё платим._

_Пауло Коэльо_

Этой ночью я не могла уснуть. Опять. Прошло уже восемь лет, но я помню всё, словно это случилось лишь вчера. Каждый год я с нетерпением и отчаянием жду эту ночь. Я боюсь её наступления и вместе с тем молюсь, чтобы она наступила быстрее. Только этой ночью я могу стать собой… ненадолго… лишь на пару часов. Я могу заново прочувствовать всю боль и отчаяние. Удостовериться, что я всё ещё жива и не превратилась в жалкое подобие себя самой. Эта ночь послужила началом конца, разделила мою жизнь на "до" и "после". Сегодня ночь, когда я умерла…

Да, я по-прежнему двигаюсь, говорю, улыбаюсь. Я даже вновь научилась дышать, привыкнув не обращать внимания на ноющую боль, которой отныне сопровождался почти каждый мой вздох. Но теперь я скорее существую, чем живу, но об этом вряд ли кто-нибудь догадывается. Даже самые близкие…

Взглянув на Мэтта, мирно спящего рядом, осторожно убираю руку, покоящуюся на моей талии, и бесшумно выскальзываю из постели. Учитывая мою паршивую координацию – это настоящий подвиг. Я поклялась себе, что никогда не буду думать о _нём _в нашей постели, никогда не позволю себе сравнивать их, ведь это неправильно и несправедливо по отношению к обоим. Мэтт не заслужил этого… _и он тоже, _неуверенно напоминает тихий голос, словно опасаясь моей реакции, но сегодня я не стану с ним спорить.

Восемь лет назад после окончания школы я вдруг отчётливо поняла, что мне больше нет места в Форксе. А разве когда-нибудь было иначе? Единственным лучом света в этом мрачном и вечно сыром царстве зелени для меня был Джейкоб. Чарли очень надеялся, что наша дружба перерастёт в нечто большее, что мы начнём встречаться и, возможно, я останусь жить в Форксе, но я не смогла… Джейк, а точнее его сущность слишком сильно напоминала мне, что существуют и другие… хладные… _Эдвард…_

Я поняла, что больше не могу, да и не хочу, подобно утопающему, цепляться за прошлое, пытаясь выжить в мире, где всё напоминало мне о том, что я потеряла. В городе, где каждый уголок и камень хранит частицу нашей истории, где даже мой собственный дом порождает болезненные воспоминания. Мне хотелось исчезнуть, затеряться… смешаться с толпой таких же потерянных людей, которые бы ничего не знали обо мне. Так я и оказалась на другом конце страны за четыре тысячи километров от своей ахиллесовой пяты. В Нью-Йорке – городе грёз и мечтаний, взлётов и падений, кратковременной славы и несбывшихся надежд. Где ещё можно затеряться, как не в городе с восьмимиллионным населением? Только представьте, сколько трагедий, больших и маленьких, он хранит на своих улочках. _Никто и не заметит, если к ним присоединится ещё одна,_ решила я.

Поступив в Нью-Йоркский Университет, я устроилась на работу, стараясь до предела занять себя, чтобы на мысли просто не оставалось ни сил, ни времени. Иногда мне это даже удавалось. С отличием окончив университет, я устроилась журналистом в один из популярных журналов. Для всех я стала законченным трудоголиком, акулой пера, очередной девушкой, которая пытается построить собственную карьеру, наплевав на личную жизнь. Но на самом деле я лишь пыталась сбежать от нежелательных воспоминаний.

Год назад, отправляясь на очередное задание редакции, чтобы написать статью о сети крупных спортивных магазинов города, я познакомилась с их владельцем – Мэттом. Высокий, статный сероглазый брюнет уже тогда произвёл на меня впечатление. От него волнами исходила уверенность и спокойствие, в нём чувствовалась внутренняя гармония и согласие с самим собой. Именно этого мне катастрофически недоставало в собственной жизни.

Наше общение довольно быстро переросло в дружбу. Рядом с Мэттом я забывалась, становилась другой – счастливой, беззаботной и любимой, а главное проходило чувство одиночества, которое тяжёлым бременем висело на мне все прошлые годы. Он умел помочь, поддержать; всегда мог найти нужные слова, и знал, когда стоит просто помолчать. Мэтт стал моим мужчиной, моей опорой; благодаря ему в мою жизнь вернулась лёгкость и какой-то смысл.

Люблю ли я его? Пожалуй… может быть… по-своему. Любовь сложное чувство и его невозможно описать. Оно не поддаётся логике или земным законам. Кто-то считает её великим даром, а для кого-то она оказывается карой Божьей. Она может вознести тебя ввысь или бросить плашмя о землю. Любить так просто, но вместе с тем невероятно сложно. Одни любят, отдавая этому чувству всего себя без остатка, а другие просто позволяют себя любить. И я позволяла… сначала Джейку, а теперь и Мэтту.

И лишь одного человека _я _любила… безоглядно, всем сердцем, всей душой. Но теперь кажется, словно это происходило в иной реальности и, возможно даже, не со мной.

Мэтт знает, что в моей жизни был другой мужчина, вдребезги разбивший моё сердце и навеки унёсший частички с собой. И он понимает, что некоторые осколки уже никогда не вернутся на место, ведь такие сильные чувства не проходят бесследно, но принимает меня такой, какая я есть.

Я это искренне ценю и стараюсь отплатить ему взаимностью, не позволяя прошлому отравлять настоящее; приучив себя не вспоминать о другом мужчине в объятиях Мэтта. И только раз в году… в годовщину той самой ночи, я могу позволить себе такую слабость.

Захватив с кресла шаль, я босиком ступаю по мягкому ковру. Подхожу к окну и вновь взбираюсь на подоконник, подтягивая колени к груди. В темноту комнаты врывается тёплый ветерок, принося с собой запах остывающего асфальта, выхлопных газов и неповторимого аромата ночного Нью-Йорка… терпкого и немного сладковатого.

Даже глубокой ночью этот город никогда по-настоящему не спит. Внизу на тёмных извилистых улочках кипит жизнь. Время от времени относительную тишину ночи нарушают звуки сигнализаций и автострады вдалеке.

Я смотрю на свет фонарей и мерцание рекламных вывесок, прислушиваюсь к мелодии незатихающих звуков, а в памяти всплывают другие образы…

Тихого маленького городка… бесконечной зелени… и воздуха… не такого, как здесь, а свежего и холодного, пробирающего до самых костей. Если бы у зелёного цвета был запах, он пах бы именно так.

Я никогда не забуду свою последнюю прогулку с _ним_. _Его_ слова навсегда отпечатались в моей памяти и острым ножом полоснули по живому. _«…Не нужна… не люблю… не подходишь…»._ Крохотная частица "не" в одночасье разрушила мою жизнь.

_The world seems not the same, _

_**Мир кажется мне другим**,_

_Though I know nothing has changed._

**_Хотя я знаю, что ничего не изменилось._**

_It's all my state of mind, _

**_Всё это происходит лишь у меня в душе._**

_I can't leave it all behind._

**_Я не могу просто оставить всё позади_**

_I have to stand up to be stronger._

**_Но я должна встать и быть сильной._**

Именно в тот момент в груди что-то с грохотом разбилось и на землю опустилась тьма, хотя возможно мне лишь показалось…Чувствую как вновь накатывает тошнота и внутри всё сжимается от боли. Опускаю взгляд и натыкаюсь на сигареты Мэтта, рука, словно против воли тянется к пачке. Щёлкает зажигалка, и дым тонкой струйкой поднимается верх, клубится, сворачиваясь в замысловатые узоры, и медленно тает в темноте. Мэтт переворачивается во сне, носом утыкаясь в мою подушку, и тихо выдыхает моё имя. При звуке его голоса по моей щеке катится слеза, я чувствую себя подлой предательницей, не заслужившей его любви. Но я не могу… никогда не могла полностью забыть прошлое, отрешиться от него и начать жизнь заново. Видит Бог я старалась… но не смогла.

_I__ have__ to __try_

**_Я должна попытаться_**

_To __break __free_

**_Вырваться из плена_**

_From the thoughts in my mind._

**_Этих мыслей,_**

_Use the time that I have, _

**_Использовать время, мне отведенное._**

_I __can__'__t __say __goodbye__, _

**_Я не в силах сказать "прощай"._**

В груди медленно поднимается злость на саму себя, и я сердито смахиваю слезу рукой. Сейчас в этой жалкой съежившейся на подоконнике Белле, никто не узнал бы известную журналистку, всегда спокойную, жёсткую и рассудительную. _Никто и не узнает… никогда… _поклялась я себе.

Где-то внутри возникает непреодолимое желание вырвать эти мысли с корнем и избавиться от них навсегда. Уничтожить воспоминания, как повреждённый файл. Биться головой о стену до полной потери памяти. Но тихий голос на задворках сознания подсказывает, что это бесполезно… сердце не обманешь. Возможно, оно не будет знать причину пустоты и зияющей пропасти внутри, но чувства останутся прежними и будут сводить с ума, изматывая и лишая воли. Я никогда не смогу расстаться с этой частицей себя. _Ты и не хочешь,_ вновь поправляет до отвращения занудный внутренний голос.

_Have to make it right._

**_Я должна сделать всё правильно,_**

_Have to fight, cause I know_

**_Должна бороться,_**

_In the end it's worthwhile, _

**_Потому что знаю: это будет того стоить, _**

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

**_И боль, что я сейчас ощущаю, постепенно пройдет,_**

_It will be alright._

**_И всё будет хорошо._**

_Но ведь когда-нибудь станет легче?_ - с надеждой вопрошаю я, но ответом мне служит гробовое молчание. Время лечит! Время лечит? Но сколько его нужно? Хватит ли мне на это жизни? Время быстротечно, оно длится вечность. Для времени одинаково незначительны секунды, дни и годы…но для меня это слишком большой срок… я не бессмертна, я не могу ждать так долго.

Вновь подношу сигарету к губам и затягиваюсь, позволяя едкому дыму заполнить лёгкие, как будто пытаюсь из двух зол впустить меньшее. Но только для мыслей нет преград, они мучают, терзают, причиняя нестерпимую боль и никогда не оставляют в покое. Медленно выдыхаю дым, отчаянно надеясь, что вместе с ним в темноту ночи уйдёт хотя бы толика этой боли. Но моя мольба в очередной раз остаётся не услышанной.

_I__ know_

**_Я__ знаю__,_**

_I should realize_

**_Я должна понять__:_**

_Time __is __precious__, _

**_Время драгоценно__,_**

_It is worthwhile._

**_И только в нём смысл._**

_Despite how I feel inside, _

**_И, несмотря на все предчувствия, _**

_Have to trust it will be all right._

**_Нужно верить, что всё будет хорошо,_**

_Have to stand up to be stronger._

**_Нужно встать и быть сильной._**

Но боль это не всегда плохо… порой она единственное доказательство того, что я жива, что не разучилась чувствовать. А значит ещё не всё потеряно. _Ведь человек перестаёт жить, когда перестаёт чувствовать,_ опять объявляется надоедливый голос.

Но даже сейчас я ни о чём не жалею. Если бы была возможность вернуться назад и повторить, зная, какие страдания придётся вынести… я бы, не мешкая, согласилась. А сейчас я должна жить дальше и верить, что когда-нибудь станет легче, что однажды утром я проснусь, и сердце не сожмётся от боли. Внутренний голос молчит, словно соглашаясь. На губах появляется призрачная улыбка, и я пристально наблюдаю за танцем табачного дыма в надежде, что он подскажет, чего ждать от завтрашнего дня.

Через пару минут я докурю, вернусь обратно в постель, и Мэтт тут же обнимет меня, прижимая к своей груди. Он делает это машинально, даже не просыпаясь. И я вновь буду не одинока…

_Oh__, __this __night __is __too __long__._

**_О, эта ночь слишком длинна,_**

_I have no strength to go on._

**_Нет сил идти вперед,_**

_No more pain, I'm floating away._

**_И терпеть боль - _**

**_И я ухожу,_**

Сердце пронзает острая боль, стоит вспомнить, что когда-то по ночам меня обнимали _другие_ руки, _другой _мужчина охранял мой сон. И теперь эта боль сжигает изнутри адским пламенем, и я больше не в силах её терпеть. Я смотрю вниз на освещённую фонарями улицу, как на спасение. Всего один шаг… и я буду свободна от воспоминаний, от боли… навсегда. Я почти чувствую шёпот ночного воздуха, он зовёт меня, обещая вечный покой в своих объятиях…

_Through the mist I see the face_

**_Но сквозь туман я вижу лик_**

_Of an angel, who calls my name._

**_Ангела, зовущего меня по имени, _**

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

**_И вспоминаю, что ты - моя причина остаться._**

Глаза наполняются слезами, и я делаю глубокий вдох, возможно, последний… Но вскоре в моё сознание прорывается до боли знакомый и родной голос._ «Белла…» _Я почти вижу, как _он _укоризненно качает головой, _«Ты обещала…»_

Закусив губу, я швыряю окурок в окно, наблюдая за его стремительным падением, и закрываю глаза, когда огонёк пропадает из виду.

Где-то на Востоке занимается рассвет. Вселенная не намерена изменять своим правилам, время никогда не стоит на месте, жизнь продолжается вопреки всему… и я вместе с ней.

В последний раз позволяю себе вспомнить _Эдварда_, а затем встаю и направляюсь вглубь комнаты. С каждым новым шагом прошлое отступает назад, скрываясь глубоко внутри, и уступает место настоящему. И лишь одно остаётся неизменным – _мужчина, разрушивший мою жизнь, каждый день её спасает._

__

* * *

><p><p>

**_от Автора:_**

_ Перевод песни позаимствован у AnaisPhoenix. "Слабость" - результат бессоницы, накатившего вдохновения, которое буквально требовало излиться на бумагу и влияния моей любимой группы. И если бы не конкурс сонгфиков, возможно, "Слабость" так и осталась бы пылиться в одной из папок компьютера. Это проба пера, поэтому для меня важно знать ваши мнения._


End file.
